De vuelta a la vida
by Aliciadiez3
Summary: AU /¿Ángeles? ¿En serio? Nunca creyó Monkey D. Luffy que se encontraría con uno. Tampoco sabía que se enamoraría y lo perdería todo tan pronto. Completo. LuNa.


**Nota de autor: **¡Hola! Y me presento otra vez con mi tercer One Shot, la verdad es que me gustaría escribir una historia en condiciones, no se...sobre el instituto y que tenga a la vez su parte de fantasía, pero no tengo tiempo...Ya lo siento, de veras.

Bueno y no os entretengo mas.

Inspirada en: I need a Doctor - Eminem

**Advertencias: **One Piece pertenece a Eiichiro Oda, si fuese mío, ya hubiese juntado hace tiempo a Luffy y Nami.

Universo Alternativo.

3D2Y.

**Bring me back to life**

Luffy es un chico de 19 años que vive una vida normal junto su banda de amigos, que vive una vida normal junto a su familia y que sigue con sus estudios ahora mas involucrado que nunca.

Son las siete de la mañana y Luffy se revuelve entre las sabanas buscando ese calor reconfortante de un día de invierno. Su hermano, Ace, se levanta de su cama y va a la de Luffy, cogiendo y arrojándole un cojín de los que Luffy tira al suelo mientras duerme. Luffy completamente aturdido se despierta.

-¿Pero que haces, Ace?

-Makino se ha ido a limpiar el bar antes de abrir y me ha dicho que te despierte.-Makino era la madre adoptiva de Ace, Luffy y Sabo, pero Sabo ya había encontrado a alguien con quien pasar sus días y se había independizado.

-¿Era necesario despertarme con un cojín?¿No puedes despertarme como a una persona normal?

-¿Desde cuando eres normal, Luffy? - Preguntó retóricamente Ace a la vez que se reía.

-Ugh...ya me has despertado...vete...

Perezosamente Luffy se quitó el pijama y se vistió, seguidamente bajo las escaleras y fue a la cocina a desayunar. Después se lavó los dientes y salio hacía la universidad.

_-¡Luffy! _

Luffy oyó su nombre y se giró para ver quien le había llamado, no había nadie y no tenía tiempo para quedarse ahí parado averiguándolo. Empezó a correr o llegaría tarde.

_-Luffy..._

Otra vez esa voz. Luffy no tuvo tiempo de pararse porque ya se había chocado con alguien.

-Discúlpame, lo siento...¿estás bien?- Dijo este mirando a ver con quien se había chocado. Al subir los ojos vio...no...no podía ser real. ¿Alas? - ¿ Que coj...?¿Q...que eres? Debo estar soñando...

-¡Luffy! Al fin, no he tenido mas remedio que tomar forma, ¿no me escuchabas?.- Su voz era angelical, bueno nada extraño en una persona que tenía alas y que en fin...era un ángel. Luffy no pudo decir ni una palabra, sus palabras se habían quedado atascadas y no había forma de que salieran. Se quedó mirando a su hermosa figura, una cabellera larga de un pelirrojo inconfundible, un buen busto, y unas curvas inigualables...

-¿Q...Que?- Las palabras seguían sin salir de Luffy, solo podía mirar a la hermosa mujer que tenía en frente.

- No hay tiempo, te pido que me lleves a un lugar privado. Necesito hablar contigo.

- E...Esta bien...p...podemos ir a mi casa...mi hermano se habrá ido ya...

-Supongo que...debería quitarme...

-¿Las alas? Si, sería lo mejor.- Le cortó Luffy y respondió a su propia pregunta. Los dos estaban algo nerviosos. Nami con un chasqueo de dedos hizo desaparecer sus alas, haciendo de ella una chica normal y corriente. Aun así para Luffy seguía siendo una mujer hermosa a la vista.

Fueron andando un rato hasta que se divisó la casa de Luffy, entraron y fueron directamente a su habitación.

-¿Y bien?.- Dijo Luffy.-¿Que pasa?¿Quien eres? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Se que tienes muchas preguntas y voy a responderte a cada una con ganas, pregunta todo lo que necesites pero, por favor, necesito que...que me escuches después.

-C...Claro...

- Mi nombre es Nami, nadie sabe que en lo mas alto de este cielo azul vive una raza superior, los Skyflyers, nosotros somos ángeles y tenemos al Dios superior. Ese Dios, Luffy, es tu padre...Luffy, eres el hijo del Dios.

-¿¡Pero que dices!? O...oye mira...yo...yo no tengo nada que ver con ese mundo...yo...

-¡Luffy!- Le cortó Nami.- Dijiste que me escucharías. Eres el hijo del Dios, hay gente que va en tu busca, yo y unos amigos míos estamos aquí para protegerte. Sabemos que fuiste adoptado por una familia a la que quieres y respetas, y no decimos que la abandones. Solo queremos salvarte del peligro que viene.

-¿Que peligro es ese?.- Dijo serio. No es algo que le asustase para acobardarle, es mas Luffy era un chico que sobresalía por su fuerza, y por entrenar todos los días en el centro deportivo de la universidad.

-Ese peligro se llama Teach, el es un demonio Luffy.

-¿ Es que también hay demonios en ese país vuestro?

-No, no...al contrario...Ese ángel fue y es alimentado del odio de las personas. Luffy...¡Él va a por ti! Quiere matarte. Eso llenaría de odio a tu padre y Teach podría alimentarse de todo su odio y finalmente matarlo a él también. Por favor Luffy...- Costaba negarse ante las palabras que la pelirroja le decía. Su voz era tan agradable...

-Necesito...necesito pensarlo...

-Luffy...¿no ves que no hay tiempo?.- Decía Nami apurada. Se sentó en la cama donde el había estado sentado hace rato y puso sus manos entre las suyas. Luffy bajo la mirada donde posaban sus manos. Se puso un poco rojo pero por suerte Nami no lo vio. Su piel era tan suave y tersa.- No puedo oír un ''no'' por respuesta Luffy, estoy aquí para protegerte, te guste o no...- Era difícil para Nami tener que hacer su trabajo si Luffy no quería, pero aun así debía, aun que a Luffy no le gustase, ante esto Nami e mordió el labio inferior, cosa que Luffy encontró sexy.

-Esta bien.- Dijo Luffy mirando a los ojos color chocolate de Nami.- Acabaremos con Teach.

-Bien, entonces debería presentarte...

- Pero si vas a traer a amigos tuyos a esta misión me gustaría que algunos colegas echaran una mano, ellos son...bueno...quizás no tanto como los ángeles de ahí arriba pero son fuertes...

-Bien, como tu quieras.

-Esto...Nami...

-¿Si, Luffy?

- Me preguntaba si...bueno...ya sabes...teniendo en cuenta que tu vives ahí arriba,- He hizo una seña con el dedo.- tienes lugar para quedarte a dormir y esas cosas...

Nami se quedó con la boca abierta y no supo que decir.

-Em...eh...bueno, la verdad es que no...pero...

-Pue...puedes quedarte...aquí...si quieres...claro...-Dijo Luffy poniéndose nervioso. Era su primera vez pasando tanto tiempo con una chica a solas. LA verdad es que Luffy tenia su atractivo pero no le habían interesado nunca las mujeres, aun que todo eso pareció cambiar al conocer a Nami.

-Cla...claro...-Dijo Nami poniéndose roja. De repente se oyó el ruido de la puerta principal abrir y cerrarse y Luffy supo que Makino había vuelto.

-Será mejor que te presente a Makino como una alumna nueva.

-Si, será lo mejor.

Luffy bajo las escaleras y Nami le seguía por detrás. Fueron hasta la cocina donde se encontraba Makino.

-Makino...Esta es Nami, es nueva en la universidad, y bueno...de momento no tiene donde quedarse y...se me ocurrió que...quizás...bueno...podría...quedarse aquí un tiempo...

-Oh...encantada Nami, es un placer...y bueno Luffy, no veo inconveniente. Dime Nami, ¿eres lista?

-¿Si?.- Respondió con una pregunta ya que no sabía a que venía esa pregunta.

-Oh perfecto querida, podrás echar una mano a Luffy con sus estudios, la verdad es que él se esfuerza pero no da resultado.

-Makino...- Dijo Luffy poniéndose rojo de la vergüenza.

Al llegar la noche, cuando todo el mundo dormía, Nami y Luffy se reunieron en un descampado con los demás, era arriesgado, por eso decidieron hacerlo a esas horas. Luffy por su parte trajo a Zoro, un chico muy musculoso, alto y guapo, a Chopper, un chico bajito que era muy moreno, Usopp, un chico bastante cobarde pero que a la hora de la verdad mostraba sus cualidades y a Brook, un chico muy delgado y de la misma estatura que Zoro. Nami, por su parte, trajo a Sanji, un ángel rubio que era muy ligón, Robin, su mejor amiga que además era una de las guardias del Dios y a Franky, un ángel bastante peculiar, ya que era todo músculo y muy pervertido.

-A partir de ahora debemos tener mucho cuidado con todo lo que hacemos, Teach puede estar vigilando y en cualquier momento puede atacar a Luffy.- Dijo serio Sanji.

- Bueno...de todas formas Luffy no puede estar solo, alguien debe quedarse con él.- Dijo Chopper.

-Si...como tu dices Chopper...ya me...ya me encargo de eso...-Dijo Nami tímida poniéndose roja.

-Si bueno, en parte Nami fue la encargada en proteger a Luffy.- Siguió Robin.

-¿Cómo?.- Preguntó Luffy sin saber de que estaban hablando.

- Bueno, verás...Nami trabaja bajo el mandato de tu padre. Ella fue elegida para encontrarte y protegerte viendo que Teach se acercaba como una amenaza. Ella no es un ángel cualquiera. Si fue elegida fue porque tiene unos poderes que los demás no poseemos. Ella puede curar. Puede hacer desaparecer una herida como puede hacer que el dolor se vaya. Por eso tu padre, Luffy, confió en ella, para que pasase lo que pasase, tu no salieses perjudicado.

-¿Qué?.- Gritó Luffy.- No, no quiero que ella salga perjudicada por el simple hecho de protegerme. No tiene que ser así ¿verdad? Vosotros...Vosotros ¿también podéis curar verdad?.- Los ángeles agacharon la cabeza y miraron al suelo respondiendo a la pregunta de Luffy. No hizo falta decir más.- Me niego, no quiero que ella salga mal parada por mi. Si tiene que suceder algo que suce...

-¡Luffy!.- No le dejo terminar Nami. Tenía la mirada oculta bajo su flequillo y solo se podía ver la sombra.- ¡Cállate! Si estoy aquí, es por algo, es por ti, es por protegerte. No importa lo que me pase. ¿No te das cuenta de que no podríamos vivir sin nuestro príncipe? Sin el hijo del Dios...

-Nami... - La verdad es que Luffy no sabía que decir ante lo que había dicho Nami, era verdad que Nami y los demás ángeles estaban ahí, en su mundo, para protegerle, a él. Pero desde que vio por primera vez a Nami, tuvo ese sentimiento de protección.

-No tengo miedo de enfrentarme a ese hombre Luffy...

-Supongo que no hay nada mas que hablar...cuanto antes empecemos a buscar a Teach, antes acabaremos con esta lucha.- Dijo Zoro, al cual ya le habían explicado todo el plan.

- Si pero...¿podemos descansar esta noche?.-Preguntó Usopp.- Todo esto es muy nuevo para nosotros.- Dijo señalando con el dedo a Brook, Chopper y a él.

-Si, claro.- Sonrió Robin, con una de sus amables sonrisas.

-Adiós Robin.- Dijo Nami abrazando a su amiga.

-Nos vemos mañana.- Dijo Franky despidiéndose de sus amigos y de los que acababa de conocer.

Luffy fue a casa con Nami, entraron sigilosamente sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Ace ni a Makino, entraron a la habitación de Luffy y cerraron la puerta con cuidado. Habían puesto un colchón provisional para que Luffy durmiese ahí y Nami durmiese en la cama de Luffy.

-Luffy...- Susurró Nami.- Por casualidad...¿no tendrás una camiseta que no uses o algo?

-Mmm... No...Pero puedo dejarte una...¿para que?

-Bueno...me gustaría tener un pijama...

- Ah...- Es lo único que pudo pronunciar Luffy. Una camiseta suya para Nami. Luffy se puso rojo de vergüenza. - Claro...- A esto, fue hasta su armario y cogió una camiseta de baloncesto, al ser un chico musculoso y Nami sen tan delgada, la camiseta le quedaba casi como un vestido.

-Gracias...-Dijo Nami vergonzosa. - Luffy...

-¿Si?

-Todo saldrá bien.

-Nami...- Dijo Luffy preocupado. Acababa de conocer a esa chica, y ya tenía ganas de protegerla como un preciado tesoro.- Yo...yo no quiero que te...bueno, que...os pase nada...

-Luffy...-¿Que era esa sensación que sentía? Notaba como quería protegerlo con su vida si hacía falta.- Te protegeremos. Puedo curarte...

-¿Y si te hieren a ti? ¿ Y si te mat...?

-¡No! Luffy...no digas eso...Si eso sucediese, hubiese hecho mi trabajo. Recuerda, mi misión es protegerte.

-Pero...¿no ves que yo también quiero protegerte?

-Luffy...no tienes que hacer eso...

-Nami...no se como...no se como ha podido pasar esto...te conozco desde hace nada...y siento en mi interior...bueno...las...las ganas de protegerte...Nami, pensarás que soy un tonto...que cómo es posible...yo...yo no se que hacer...no he podido evitar...

-Enamorarme de ti.- Terminó ella.

-¿Qué?.- Preguntó Luffy atónito.

-Todo lo que has dicho es cierto Luffy. Yo...yo también siento lo que sientes y...- Nami no pudo terminar la frase porque Luffy le había cogido la cara firmemente y había posado sus labios en los de ella. El beso se volvió desenfrenado, desesperado. Lentamente Nami quedó tumbada en la cama y Luffy encima de ella. Rompieron el beso, los dos respirando agitadamente. Ahora Nami podía terminar su frase.- Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, Nami.

Luffy se levantó de la cama con tranquilidad y se fue a su cama improvisada mientras Nami estaba ahí. Nami procedió a ponerse su pijama también improvisado. Después de un rato los dos estaban preparados para acostarse. Luffy, insatisfecho, se levantó otra vez de la cama y fue en busca de Nami. Sin pensárselo dos veces le dio otro beso, el cual Nami aceptó gustosa.

-Buenas noches, Nami.

-Buenas noches, Luffy.

Esa misma noche:

-¡Aaah!- Nami se despertó bruscamente y quedó sentada en la cama. Una fina capa de sudor frió bañaba su cuerpo. Luffy despertó a causa del grito.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntaba Luffy alterado, mirando hacía todos los lados. Finalmente sus ojos se posaron en la persona que estaba en su cama. Luffy se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado. Suavemente, empezó a hablar con ella. -¿Nami?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz. -¿Estás bien?- Dijo en un susurro.

-¡No!...¡No!...No. No...- Decía todo el rato. Las lágrimas empezaban a nadar por sus ojos, desesperadas por salir.

-¡Nami! ¡Contéstame! No puedo verte así, sin hacer nada al respecto.

-Ah...Ah...- Respiraba agitadamente, las lágrimas finalmente cayendo.- Luffy...- Giró la cabeza lentamente, sus ojos conectaron.- No...no puedes...- La voz de Nami se quebraba debido a las lágrimas y su tono era de tristeza.- ...hacer nada...

-Te equivocas Nami, bueno...no...no puedo ayudarte en tus sueños, pero si puedo ayudarte ahora...déjame ayudarte por favor.- Las manos de Luffy viajaron a las de Nami y las apretó mostrándole que el siempre iba a estar allí. Que confiaba en ella. Nami tragó saliva, el mero hecho de recordarlo le hacía ponerse pálida, Luffy lo notó. - Estoy aquí Nami...no debes de temer nada...

-Es...es horrible Luffy...No quieras saberlo...

-Pues claro que quiero, tiene que haber sido realmente malo para levantarte así de agitada, Nami...cuéntame por favor... ¿Tiene que ver contigo?- Nami asintió con la cabeza.- Y...y...¿conmigo? - Nami volvió a asentir. - Entonces es algo que debería saber ¿no crees?

- Es...esta bien...Teach mató a mis padres...y...a mi hermana...- La cara de Luffy era irreconocible. Los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca igual. Nami soltó un suspiro tratando de calmarse. Luffy se acercó más a ella y pasó un brazo por sus hombros. La cabeza de Nami quedó apoyada en su hombro.- E...era una mañana normal...Teach era un demonio dentro de los ángeles... Mis...mis padres tenían una casa...- ¿Tenían? ¿Es que acaso dejó de vivir allí cuando murieron? Las preguntabas inundaban la mente de Luffy, las reservó para el final, dejando continuar a Nami.-Ahí... vivíamos mi hermana y mis padres...nos fuimos al pueblo a vender y bueno...me solté de la mano de mi madre...era pequeña...era curiosa como cualquier niño de joven edad. Me perdí, Teach me encontró y caí en su trampa...mis padres y todo el pueblo, ya sabían quien era...me acercó hasta el pueblo y desgraciadamente hasta mis padres. Aun recuerdo su mirada. Llena de odio. No querían verme cerca de ese ser... Teach así se alimentó del odio de mi madre, padre, hermana...el pueblo...Aun retumba su risa en mis oídos...tan horripilante...- Luffy tenía la garganta seca, ¿que iba a hacer en un momento como este? No tenía ni idea de como reconfortarla...-No sabía que hacer...No podía mostrar mi odio o acabaría también conmigo...no podía llorar ese odio...no podía hacer nada... Anduve días y encontré la ciudad en la que naciste, aunque tu ya estabas seguro en la Tierra. Empecé a vivir de una manera diferente...y cuando tuve la edad suficiente, me enrolé al ejército de tu padre.

-Nami...tengo...tantas dudas...

-¿Qué?

-Dime la verdad...Cuando dijiste que ese hombre no te asustaba...¿ibas en serio?

-Yo...yo, ya no le temo Luffy, quiero matarle...

-Nami, se que quieres vengar la muerte de un pueblo entero, vengar la muerte de tu familia, pero...¿estas segura de poder matar al hombre que tantos disgustos te dio de pequeña?

-C...claro... ahora...ahora puedo defenderme, puedo proteger aquellos a los que quiero...no dejare que os pase nada...puedo...puedo protegeros.- Decía y repetía, tratando de convencerse a si misma.

-Y otra cosa mas...¿qué tengo que ver en ese sueño?- Dijo Luffy ahora poniendo a Nami en su pecho y acariciando su cabello suavemente.

- Teach...-Nami cuidadosamente se posó mejor y ahora su cara miraba hacía la de Luffy, él bajo la mirada para encontrarse con la de Nami, pudo notar el desenfreno en su mirada, el miedo...- Mañana Luffy, mañana aparecerá...

-¿Cómo? ¿Y tu cómo sabes...?

-Siempre sueño con él cuando aparece...

-Dios mío Nami...dime que ha aparecido poco en tu vida...

-Supongo que cuando cojí su mano para regresar al pueblo, me...me hechizó.

-Contéstame Nami...

-Ha aparecido...poco...supongo...cuando era pequeña soñaba con mi familia constantemente y con él...con el tiempo se limitó a hacer su presencia notable solo cuando se presentaba al día siguiente...

-¿Quieres decir que mañana estará aquí?

Nami solo pudo asentir ante esto.

-Será mejor que volvamos a la cama Nami, va a ser un día largo.

-No puedo...

-...

-Voy a seguir soñando con él hasta que aparezca.

-Inténtalo por favor...-Rogaba Luffy. -¿Como vamos a luchar con él si no estas con fuerza?

-E...esta bien...lo intentaré...

Dicho esto, Luffy volvió a su cama y los dos volvieron a dormir. Al menos uno. Nami estaba tumbada en la cama, con los ojos bien abiertos. Al principio intentó dormir como le prometió a Luffy, pero tras caer dormida, volvió a tener una pesadilla. Se tapó la boca para que Luffy no le oyese y se quedó ahí. Mirando a la nada.

Finalmente llegó la esperada mañana. El día en el que sus destinos serían escritos. ¿Moriría Luffy? ¿Viviría?

Luffy despertó con la entrada del Sol. Nami cerró sus ojos pretendiendo estar dormida y no hacer preocupar a Luffy. Luffy se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cama de su...¿que eran ahora? ¿novios? ¿amantes? Se dirigió a la cama de Nami. Viendo que estaba dormida no quiso despertarla y bajó a hacerse el desayuno. Nami al oír Luffy irse, abrió los ojos, no pudo evitar que si mirada se llenase de tristeza, pero por otra parte, sabía que a Luffy no le pasaría nunca nada, una sonrisa cruzó sus labios. Se levantó y se vistió para el nuevo día. ¿Cómo terminaría todo? No podía parar de pensarlo. Bajó las escalares y se encontró con Luffy. Había preparado el desayuno para los dos.

-Buenos días Nami. Veo que pudiste dormir un poco...- Exacto. Un poco. La cara de Nami presentaba ojeras y al parecer Luffy se había dado cuenta.

- Si...Luffy...deberíamos de avisar a los demás...ya sabes...puede aparecer en cualquier momento...- Susurró Nami lo suficientemente alto para que Luffy lo oyese.

- Nami...ven aquí- Dijo Luffy, ya que Nami se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.- Acércate.- Le repitió. Nami se acercó hasta quedar en frente suyo. Luffy pasó sus manos por la cintura de Nami y la pegó a él, y finalmente sus labios clamaron los de la pelirroja. Finalmente sus labios se separaron. -No importa lo que pase, yo te protegeré, no importa lo que me pase.

-¡Pues claro que importa Luffy...! Esto debería ser al revés, yo soy la que tiene que protegerte a ti.- Nami sabía muy en el fondo que a Luffy no le podía pasar nada, mientras ella tuviese sus poderes.

No se habló nada más. Luffy dejó las palabras de Nami en el aire. La protegería aun así. Finalmente, tras un desayuno en silencio, salieron de casa en busca de los demás.

-Nami...¿has vuelto a soñar con él verdad?- Preguntó Sanji un tanto preocupado.

-Sanji...tranquilízate...me conoces de hace muchos años ya...sabes que estaré bien...sabes perfectamente que soñar con él es algo inevitable...

-Pero...

-Déjalo.- Comenzó a decir Zoro.- Nosotros, los humanos, no somos expertos en esto de la lucha, bueno...quitando a Luffy, el ha entrenado durante años... pero haremos lo que haga falta, y bien...¿sabes donde va a aparecer?

-Bueno...la verdad es que... no...supongo que pronto me daré cuenta...

-¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres con eso, Nami? - Preguntó, con preocupación y a la vez con un toque de curiosidad, Luffy.

-Nada...- Respondió Nami, evitando la mirada de Luffy.-no debería de haber dicho nada- Dijo en un susurro para ella misma.

-Nami, puedes contarme lo que pasa...

-Si, es solo...ugh... - De repente, Nami notó un pinchazo en la cabeza y una mano fue a posaren su cabeza, notándose mareada, sus rodillas cedieron y cayó al suelo.

-¡Nami! - Luffy se agachó y puso la cabeza de Nami en su regazo.-¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? ¿Estás bien?- Los ojos de Nami estaban desenfocados pero consiguieron posarse en los de Luffy.

-S...si...

-¿Ya sabes dónde esta, Nami? - Preguntó Franky, serio.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me estáis diciendo que cada vez que aparece ese hombre por poco se desmaya?! -Gritó Luffy.

-Luffy...tranquilo...no siempre me desmayo...hoy no me he desmayado...ya...ya se...ya se donde esta...

-¡No lo entiendo Nami! Lucháis para protegerme pero ese hombre esta haciendo de tu vida un infierno...¿Estás segura de que soy yo al que hay que proteger?

-Cállate Luffy...- Dijo Nami en un susurro, respirando agitadamente. Su mirada volvió a encontrarse con la de Luffy.-Si me pasa esto, es solamente porque en el pasado fui estupida, no debí haberme perdido, no debí haberme separado de mi familia...-Dijo débilmente.

-¡Pero qué dices, Nami!

-Cállate... por favor...

-Nami...

-Ya basta Luffy...así...solo me haces mas daño, me haces sentir débil... ya te lo conté ayer...tengo que hacerme cargo de él...tengo vengar a mi familia...mi pueblo...a ti...eres lo que más me importa en este momento Luffy...no podría soportar el perder a un ser querido otra vez...no podría...- Hablaba con la voz llena de tristeza, las lágrimas estaban apunto de derramarse en esas mejillas de tono rosa. Luffy al igual, estaba apunto de que sus lágrimas cayesen. Cerró los ojos para no permitir que saliesen y relajarse.

-Nami...tu me has enseñado a amar...yo tampoco podría dejar que te hiciesen daño...tu...tenías el poder de curar ¿no es así? te puedes salvar...no importa cuantas heridas tengas...no te pasará nada...te protegeré y saldrás sana y salva...y después podrás volver a tu hogar...

-¿Qué hogar, Luffy? Yo...allí arriba ya no tengo nada...Vivía en el palacio de tu padre..y cuando esa misión acabé volveré a mi otra vida...

-No tiene que ser así, Nami...Puedes vivir aquí...Conmigo.

-Este no es mi sitio...Luffy...

-Nami...cualquier lugar es tu sitio si estas conmigo. -Pasó un rato en el que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el silencio reinaba en esa situación y no un silencio agradable precisamente. Luffy seguía con los ojos cerrados para analizar la situación. Nami seguía con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Luffy.

-Luffy...- Susurró Nami finalmente.

- ¿Mm?

- Tu también me has enseñado a amar.

Nami fue poniéndose en una posición sentada poco a poco con la ayuda de Luffy. Finalmente, los dos estaban de pie, aunque Nami necesitaba la ayuda de Luffy para sostenerse.

-¡Chicos!- Gritó Robin, algo muy inusual en ella. Señaló con el dedo lo que se acercaba. Todo el mundo miró hacia donde señalaba. Teach...

-No viene solo...-Dijo Zoro.

-Era de esperárselo.-Continuó Sanji,-Ese hombre tiene muy pocas agallas...

-Luffy...-Susurró Nami para que solo él lo oyese.

-Nami. Estoy aquí no me voy a separar de ti.

-Es... diferente...- Nami se estaba dando cuenta y era raro. Normalmente se desmayaba o le dolía la cabeza, pero todo era pasajero. Pero ahora...¿Por qué no remetía ese dolor de cabeza?

-¿El qué es diferente, Nami? - Y Luffy se estaba dando cuenta. A cada minuto que pasaba Nami estaba más inclinada hacía Luffy, cómo si le costase mantenerse en pie. Al final, la mejilla de Nami pasó a estar pegada en el hombro del chico. -¡Nami! ¿Estás segura de que estás bien?

-No...- No pudo ser más sincera.- No lo se Luffy...No me había pasado esto nunca antes...

-Vamos. Andemos. Hay que dejarte en un lugar seguro para que no te encuentre.

-No...no...-Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la pelirroja ya que, ahora si, se desmayó. Luffy anduvo hasta estar a una distancia lo suficientemente lejos para no dañar a la pelirroja.

-¡Eh, tú! ¡Teach!- Con esto consiguió llamar la atención de aquel ángel del demonio.

-¡Tenemos aquí a la realeza! Monkey D. Luffy...- Tras decir su nombre, Luffy no pudo evitar que un sudor frió recorriese su nuca, acompañado de un escalofrío.

-Déjate de tonterías, Teach...Los dos sabemos por lo que estamos aquí. Vamos, ven.

-Esta bien...- Dicho esto, Teach tardó poco en crear una gran bola de energía que le cubría toda la mano. La lanzó y fue directa a Luffy, quien no tardó en esquivarla, pero consiguió rozarle el brazo, produciendo un gran dolor.

-Argh... -La mano de Luffy fue instintivamente hacía el brazo herido y al ver la sangre fluir no pudo evitar traerla de vuelta y ponerla en frente de su mirada. - Un...un solo golpe... que...que no me...no me ha dado ni de lleno...y duele...duele...

Mientras tanto, los amigos de Luffy habían ido a avisar a gente que vivía en los alrededores, por si acaso la batalla se les iba de las manos. Los ángeles, amigos de Nami, fueron a encargarse de los soldados que acompañaban a Teach.

-¿Qué tal, Monkey D. Luffy? ¿Duele? - Preguntó con ironía Teach.

-¡Y mucho!- Empezó a correr, cerró el puño con fuerza y se dirigió hacía Teach. Pero...Teach cogió el brazo de Luffy y lo torció, desgarrando de Luffy un grito de inmenso dolor. -¡Argh! Cabrón... - Luffy no se rindió, si no podía con ese brazo, lo intentaría con el otro, aunque ya estuviese herido de antes. Otra vez, cerró el puño y consiguió darle, aunque solo le hizo retroceder dos pasos. - Muérete. ¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer de la vida de Nami un infierno?

-Con que la mocosa ya te lo ha contado todo...Creía que peleábamos por ti, no por ella...Yo. Soy. Teach. - Después de sus palabras otro puño cargado de energía dio a Luffy, esta vez, de lleno. Luffy cayó al suelo escupiendo sangre. Luchando por mantener la conciencia. - Que no se te olvide. - Y otra vez, Teach juntó sus manos para crear energía, dando el golpe final a Luffy. -Insolente...

Nami se despertó con un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, pero le hizo frente. Anduvo un rato sin saber muy bien donde, un poco desorientada, para desafortunadamente encontrarse con Luffy tirado en el suelo, a su vista inconsciente, y a Teach marchándose riendo. No lo dudó ni un solo momento, fue corriendo hacia Luffy. Lo vio en el suelo tumbado en un charco de su propia sangre. La rabia y el dolor se apoderó de Nami sacando de ella su lado más fuerte.

-¡Teach!- Gritó con toda su alma. -¡¿Que le has hecho?! ¡Juro que te mato!

-Vaya...Nami...-Dijo entre risas.- ¿Matarme tu?

-No te metas conmigo, he cambiado. Ya no soy la niña que conociste.

-Demuéstramelo.

Un aura blanca se apoderó del cuerpo de Nami, las alas que hasta entonces había mantenido guardadas, salieron a la luz, el semblante de Nami cambio por completo. Sus ojos se mantenían neutros, sin mostrar expresión alguna. Ella misma notaba una energía acumularse en su interior. Notaba la rabia, la ira, el odio, el amor...juntarse junto esa energía. Sin darse cuenta esa energía salió de su interior directa hacia Teach, quien intentó al principio esquivarla pero fue imposible, cayó al suelo completamente derrotado.

-¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?! - Se preguntó Nami para ella misma. Pero pronto cayó en la situación en la que estaba. Miró su propio cuerpo y vio que de él, seguía manando luz. Los demás habían terminado de avisar y los soldados vieron que, al caer su líder, no tenían alternativa mas que rendirse. Chopper fue corriendo hacia Luffy y posó su oreja en el pecho de Luffy.

-¡No! -Gritó.

-¿Qué pasa Chopper? - Preguntó Zoro alarmado. No quería perder a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-No...no respira... Luffy...vamos...- Chopper empezó a hacerle un masaje cardiaco, sin éxito. Nami al oír las palabras de Chopper no pudo evitar que su corazón se le desbordase. Un jadeo salió de la boca de Nami y su cabeza empezó a razonar de nuevo. Volvió donde estaba Luffy y sin pensarlo dos veces se arrodilló a su lado.

-Luffy...- Susurró. No contestó. -¡Luffy! - Dijo con más ganas, no creyendo que estuviese muerto, intentando que le oyese. -¡Luffy! - Gritó, las lágrimas cayendo libremente, ahora, por sus mejillas. -¡No me dejes, Luffy! -Gritó otra vez, desesperada.

-Nami...- Robin se sentó a su lado y le dio un fuerte abrazo, intentando calmar a su amiga. - Se ha ido...no podemos hacer nada...

-No...no...- Aun no quería creérselo.

-Luffy...- Lloraron Chopper y Usopp.

- Hay que dejarlo ir, Nami.- Comentó Franky.

- No. No... no puedo... tenía que protegerlo.-Seguía llorando Nami. - Tengo que protegerlo. - Llevó su mano hacia el pecho de Luffy y una ola de poder recorrió el cuerpo del chico. -Yo...yo puedo curarlo. -Lloraba con una sonrisa.

-¡No, Nami! Puedes curar a la gente, no hacer que reviva. - Gritó Sanji preocupado.

-Lo intentaré. Tengo que intentarlo. - Contestó entre lágrimas.

-Pero Nami...no sabemos que puede pasar si lo revives.

-Yo tampoco lo se, Sanji. Pero su padre,- Dijo mirando a Luffy.- su padre me dio una misión. Protegerlo. No puedo dejarle así. Incluso si no fuese mi misión, porque...porque...yo le quiero. -Sin dudarlo, ahora puso la mano restante encima de la otra y le dio un masaje cardiaco, esta vez, con el poder curativo que poseía. Poco a poco, Luffy fue ganando color y sus heridas fueron cerrándose. Nami empezó a ponerse en su lugar y la sangre manaba de sus carnosos labios y también se puso bastante pálida. - Vamos...Luffy...hazlo...por mí. - Nami lo siguió intentando hasta que no le quedó más energía. Acumuló sus ultimas reservas y dio el golpe final. El cuerpo de Luffy se sacudió y los ojos de Luffy se abrieron lentamente, ya que estaba bastante desorientado.- Gracias a Dios...Luffy...-Dijo débilmente.

-Nami...¿Qué...Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás así?

-No hay...tiempo...- Se dignó a decir fatigadamente.- Has...muerto...he tenido...que...traerte...de vuelta...

-¿Qué? - Se quedó atónito.

- Si...nunca he hecho esto antes, Luffy - Reunió fuerzas para decirle todo lo que tenia que contarle de una vez- He usado mis poderes, he usado toda mi fuerza...ugh... -Nami no lo resistió más y pasó a estar en una posición tumbada, aunque Luffy se puso firme rápido para ayudarla. -No aguantaré mucho más Luffy...

-Nami...¿ a qué te refieres? Nos quedaremos juntos ¿no? - Cuestionó Luffy con una pizca de miedo en su voz.

-Nunca he revivido a alguien...no...no...- Lágrimas empezaron a caer, otra vez, por sus ojos - Luffy...te quiero...

-¡No, Nami! No te despidas.

-Tenía que...protegerte...

-No, Nami... Estarás bien. - Luffy miró al cuerpo de Nami, este poco a poco perdía el brillo que momentos antes tenía. Las alas ya no eran de un blanco puro y Nami estaba más pálida que nunca. -¡Chicos!- Gritó Luffy.- ¡Llamad a una ambulancia!

-No...no, Luffy, no...no lo hagas...más...difícil...- Cada vez le resultaba más costoso hablar, subió el brazo lentamente hasta tocar el pelo de Luffy y luego bajó su cabeza hasta que los labios de Nami y los de Luffy se pegaron...por última vez. Luffy correspondió al beso pero poco más tarde pudo sentir como los labios de la chica ya no correspondían. Nami había dado su último aliento de vida a Luffy.

-Nami...Nami. ¡Nami! - Miró a la chica que se encontraba en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y una pequeña sonrisa en su cara.-¡Nami! - Empezó a sacudirla con fuerza, pero al ver que no daba resultado se dio por vencido. Apoyó su cuello en el hombro de ella y la abrazó. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y lloró. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho antes. -Nami...- Siguió llorando.

-Oh Dios mío...- Susurró Robin. - Nami... - Robin era una persona que lloraba poco, pero esta vez no pudo evitar que las lágrimas nadasen por sus ojos.

- Lo...lo ha hecho...- Musitó Sanji.

-Ha dado su vida por la de Luffy.- Terminó Zoro por él.

El cuerpo de Nami poco a poco empezó a desaparecer y finalmente Luffy ya no podía apoyarse en su hombro. Miró hacia arriba, donde se iba su cuerpo. Ahí donde vivía ella.

Pasaron los días y Luffy parecía no superarlo. Desde el accidente, Luffy no salía de casa más que para lo básico. Sus estudios. Aun así no podía concentrarse. Su mente no estaba en esos momentos para estudiar. Su mente estaba con la chica pelirroja que abandonó su mundo hace días. Y no viva precisamente. ¿Qué le iba a contar a la gente si le preguntaban el porque de su depresión? ¿Qué se enamoró de un ángel que dio su vida por él? Nadie se lo creería. Solo tenía a sus amigos. Y tampoco podían hacer gran cosa por él ya que no aceptaba su ayuda.

Yacía en la cama, mirando al techo pero su mente vagaba en la nada. Sus lágrimas amenazaban con salir de la cuenca de sus ojos y finalmente dijo:

-Te quiero.

_-Y yo..._ - Fue un momento, pero Luffy notó que su corazón se sacudía. Como si hubiesen intentado hablar con él. Pero nadie lo hizo. -_Lo siento... no estés mas por mi...tienes que seguir adelante... _

Estaba sumiso en una depresión, pero como impulso tenía el deber de seguir adelante. Por él.

Por ella.

**Fin. **

**Nota de Autor: **Madre mía si me ha costado hacerlo. Empecé hace días, semanas mejor y he terminado...pf... en fin... espero que os haya gustado.


End file.
